


Wanna Get Burned

by hamillover4life



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five being a dumbass, Sad, Song fic, Vanya's view of Five's disappearance, angry vanya, she yells and is not sorry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: “Five don't you think dad would be all over time travel if he thought it was a good idea?” Five seemed to ponder these words before Vanya continued, “You don't play with fire, unless you wanna get burned.”“Wanna get burned.” Five muttered
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 10





	Wanna Get Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is a song fic based off of 'Burned' by Grace VanderWaal
> 
> Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors, I am dyslexic and no matter how many times I read something I will still miss mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

“You tell me that I’m crazy-”

“Yea! Doing this alone.” Vanya argued, flopping down on Five’s bed 

“You don’t need to ‘save’ me!” Five snapped, “oh how my powers have grown.” five muttered to himself turning back to his desk. “I am capable of everything, you can see, you've never cared about super powers before.”

“But now I want to change…” she mumbled, in all honesty she didn’t care about Five’s powers, she just did not want to see him get hurt. 

The brunette girl sighed looking around the dark room. It was lit by candle light, it was smart on Five’s end, their father would not see the light under the door if he were to pass. Five’s silhouette shook his head,

“Five...just blow out the candles.” Vanya said weakly, but she knew it was pointless, Five’s desire to time travel has been the only thing on his mind as of late.

_“But I'm ready-_

_“It's too dangerous.”_

_“My calculations-”_

_“Little boy, when will you learn? You do not play with fire unless you want to get burned.” their father spat,_

_“You wanna get burned.” mutter muttered, his face, one of pure anger and resentment, like he was barely holding backing his words._

Five scoffed turning around,

“Just blow out the candles? oh how the tables they've turned.” the words stung, for once she was talking side with their father,

“Five don't you think dad would be all over time travel if he thought it was a good idea?” The Boy™ seemed to ponder these words before she continued, “You don't play with fire, unless you wanna get burned.”

“Wanna get burned.” Five muttered, an unreadable look in his eyes, on Vanya has never been seen before. He leaned over and blew out his candle before giving her a warm smile. She returned it and left, words still echoing in her head _wanna, wanna get burned._

_*_

Vanya does not know how much time has passed when she was awoken by the huge crash from the room above hers. She wasted no time jumping out of bed not caring about the noise she was making and ran out the door. 

In the hallway Vanya saw the rest of her siblings already out of bed confused and disoriented, ignoring the she past them, up the stairs, yanking Ben away from the door and bursting the door open. She took one scan of the room and her suspicions were confirmed. Her blood boiled. 

Right in the middle of the candle lit room was Five, edges of his hair and pajmas were slightly singed, his skin was pale, a look of nausea covering his face. The disoriented teleporter whipped the blood escaping his nose with his sleeve as the smell of electricity in the air. 

Vanya had seen Five push his powers to the limits enough time to know,

“Vanya-” he said in surprise, ignoring the sound of her siblings coming upstairs. And Vanya did something she has never done, she let her anger go,

“Something’s just so crazy! Things _you'll_ never know,” her hands found her messy hair and pulled, “there's always that ONE maybe that just keeps stringing you along!” Five opened his mouth to speak, but Vanya snapped a look that made his jaw shut again, 

“I am capable of everything, you can see” she mocked him, “but it seems you don't want to change!” 

“Vanya listen plea-” 

“Just blow out the candles!” Vanya demanded waving her hands towards them, “Oh little boy when will you learn?! You DON’T play with fire, unless you wanna get burned! Wanna get burned!”

“I am sore-”

“Blow out the candles Five!” she all but screamed, Five flinched, from behind she heard,

“Oh, how the tables they’ve turned” Vanya’s head snapped to the rest of the siblings who froze, eyes wide all on her,

“You _don't_ play with fire, unless you wanna get burned.” Vanya's enraged eyes snapped back to five, she saw fear in his eyes, actual fear, but she did not care, 

“you wanna get burned.” she said slowly, every word filled with spit. She ignored his pleas for forgiveness as she walked down the stairs. At the bottom was their father who had a pleased look on his face, he gave his curt and walked away.

*

Vanya remained distant towards Five for the following week, not even sparing a glance. The large house made it fairly easy to avoid close proximity to him, but the dining table made it somewhat of a hassle. But she knew what to expect, she knew that Five would continue to kick her till, or clear his throat a little too loud, or anything that would get anyone to instantly look up at someone.

What Vanya did _not_ expect was for Five to jam his knife into the table and jump over to their father. The blood in her ears were preventing her from hearing what was happening but she knew, Five made one last glance at her, their eyes met and the flame of a strong fire burned her soul,

All she could manage was weak protest, 

_What is that, that is see, floating right in front of me? She need to lock to doors, before he can try to leave but now it clear to me_

The sound of the door closing brought Vanya back to reality. Five was gone. She got up and ran to her room, well that was the plan but she ended up in Five rooms. 

A lonely candle sat on his desk, her heart hurt as she looked at it, mere seconds away from going out.

“You didn’t blow out the candles, oh little boy you never learn _,_ you don’t play with fire...” 

Vanya looked out window to see five a block away disappear in a classic flash of blue, only to not appear,

“But you're already burned...you’re already burned.” she spoke in barely a whisper. 

Vanya slowly turned to the Five’s desk, where a small note rested.

“Oh little boy, you'll never learn.” she sobbed out, tears flowing freely, “you don't play with fire.” tears staining the paper, 

_I’m sorry Vanya, but I’m already burn_

the room went dark as the candle flickered out, 

_“_ You’re already burned.”/span>

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I have had this song on deck for a fic for a while now but had no idea what to use it for, this situation seems perfect for the song and I hope you did too. 
> 
> Please leave a comment on what you thought below and have a great day!


End file.
